


She Stood Tall

by mikimouze16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: BAMF Women, Feminist Themes, Poetry, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: A short poem dedicated to the women who have stood strong and did what was right.This is for you.To the women who stand tall.





	She Stood Tall

She stood tall against the rough wind.

Hair, wild and flying. 

Fists clenched, she stared them down.

She stood tall ahead of her friends. 

Eyes reflecting the fire of her soul.

Teeth clenched together.

She stood tall in front of her enemies.

Her breathing even.

Her will determine.

She stood tall in the face of evil.

A look daring it to cross her.

Her strength, everlasting. 

She stood tall for those who couldn’t.

Her shoulders pulled back,

Legs ready to leap.

She stood tall because she had too.

Her actions were planned.

Her determination would lead her to the end.

She stood tall

Because

She was going to change the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just got inspired by things going on in the media right now. So yes it's small but that's okay. You don't have to write a series for a good story.


End file.
